


The wind keeps blowing somewhere everyday

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: The leaves are ready to begin falling again, as I am for you [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving Out, brown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #17: BrownIt also means missing the little things about your life, one that reminds you of what you left behind.Part 2 of  The leaves are ready to begin falling again, as I am for you drabbles series





	The wind keeps blowing somewhere everyday

When Harry moved to California, there were a lot of things from home he knew he would miss.

There was Louis of course, the one he would never stop missing the most. Each day even more, knowing he couldn’t be by his side living the life they had planned together.

But there were also small things that would unexpectedly hit him, like the chilly wind from London’s streets while he walked around sandy beaches or the brown leaves falling from the dry trees on the pavement when autumn would start as he saw flowers still blooming during an everlasting summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Continue to part 3! :D


End file.
